1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a tape cassette for use with, for example, a video tape and video tape player and/or recorder and, more particularly, to a mechanism for locking the reels of tape to prevent movement when the cassette is not in use.
2. Description of the Background
In a tape cassette for use with, for example, a video tape and a video tape player and/or recorder, a reel lock mechanism is usually provided in order to prevent slack in the tape while the cassette is not being used.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional reel lock mechanism in a tape cassette. In FIG. 1, a flange portion 52 is attached to an upper surface of a reel body 51 to form the reel, and tape 55 is wound on the reel. A plurality of notches 53 are arranged at uniform intervals along the entire outer periphery of a flange forming the reel body 51. A lower housing (not shown) of the tape cassette pivotally supports a brake lever 54. When the cassette is not in use, that is, when the tape player and/or recorder is not activated, the brake lever 54 is biased in the direction of arrow A by a spring (not shown). An end of the brake lever 54 engages one of the notches 53 and locks the reel in place to prevent rotation. When the tape player and/or recorder is activated and the cassette is in use, the brake lever 54 is rotated in the direction of arrow B against the force of the spring. As a result, the end of the brake lever 54 is released from engagement with notch 53, thereby releasing the reel lock.
The prior art reel lock mechanism requires that the brake lever 54, the spring, and a support member be provided on the lower housing of the cassette to pivotally support the brake lever 54. This necessarily increases the number of parts required in the cassette and consequently increases the manufacturing cost. Additionally, the manufacturing process, particularly the assembly of the spring, cannot easily be automated, thus the speed of the assembly process is significantly lowered.